


Shattered Glass

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "Peter walked along side Tony, Tony rambled on about how Peter should take some nights off for himself because it wasn't healthy. Peter listened until he couldn't anymore, his ears were ringing. The hairs on his neck standing, something was terribly wrong."





	Shattered Glass

Peter walked along side Tony, Tony rambled on about how Peter should take some nights off for himself because it wasn't healthy. Peter listened until he couldn't anymore, his ears were ringing. The hairs on his neck standing, something was terribly wrong.

Peter's attention drew towards the windows of the tower, Peter stopped, looking over the city. Everything seemed normal, but worry etched his features. Maybe he was wrong. 

Tony had stopped, looking over confused, why had Peter stopped? He saw the concerned look on Peter's face. It unsettled him.

"Everything okay kid?" He prodded, Peter came too, and looked over. Shaking himself back to awareness. 

"Yeah, it's nothing," Peter concluded before trotting over to Tony with a smile. Tony clapped him on the shoulder, turning to lead them down to the lab. Peter's Spider sense rocketed, and in the corner of his eye he saw the blur rocketing towards the window.

Peter tackled Tony, the glass shattering as the Vulture burst through. Tony had only heard stories about the Vulture, he hadn't seen him in person. Tony knocked Peter off of him, the arm of his suit quickly covering his hand. Tony fired, missing by a mere inch.

Peter winced having been hit by most of the glass, luckily nothing got in his eyes. When Tony had moved him off for protection, he'd been pressed into more glass, it stung and Peter's eyes watered. Vulture's wings scraped the ceiling but he managed to maneuver around, Tony's gadgets shot out to help catch Vulture but the way Vulture moved Tony accidentally shot his own inventions.

Peter tried pulling himself up, more glass pressing into his palms. He stood on shaky legs, regretting not bringing his web shooters, when Vulture shot a blast Peter jumped in front of Tony. Peter shot backward on impact, slamming into the other window. It shattered, and Peter fell fast, shards of glass stabbing into him. 

"Peter!" He heard Tony shout, forcing his eyes open he didn't see Tony diving towards him, but his enemy the Vulture. Toomes had managed to blast Tony back, deciding Peter was truly the one trying to stop him. Diving down, he sunk his talons into the boy's thigh.

He shot up quickly, Peter slipping in his grasp, the claws tearing through his flesh passed his knee. Peter screamed, watching the blood fall, his pant leg torn to shreds. Peter could see bone. The air was thinning quickly. Peter's breaths came in gasps, he couldn't breathe.

Peter cried, the world going fuzzy. Vulture didn't mind, his mask helping him breathe. Emerging from the clouds the familiar red and gold suit whirred. 

"Put him down," Tony ordered, holding his arm out. Vulture's claws retracted dropping Peter, blasting forward towards Tony, he slammed his bloody claws into Tony's armor. Tony struggled to retract, firing shots, Vulture's claws shoved him downward. He had to catch Peter. 

Abandoning Vulture, Tony's thrusters increased in speed. Peter's body didn't fall as fast as his blood, Tony knew it'd hurt catching the boy but it be better than hitting the ground. Catching Peter's unconscious body with a thud, Peter let out a pained noise. They flew towards the landing pad, where Happy waited.

"Get him help now," Tony urged, placing Peter in his arms. With accelerated momentum Tony followed Vulture. Vulture's stained talons Tony dodged easily, they swam though the air. FRIDAY kept repeating over and over, "Sir your chest plate is damaged."

"I know!" Tony bit, managing to shoot Vultures ventilation system. Being so far up, Vulture was forced to go down. He retreated. Tony growled, but due to the damage he knew it was over. The arc reactor scratched, the light flickering in and out. 

Tony felt grateful the reactor was no longer in his chest after that fight, but he had to go check on Peter. The suit retracted with difficulty, and he headed towards medical. May had been called, and Peter sat idly on the hospital bed. A surgeon winding gauze around Peter's stitched up leg. Tony was grateful they'd figured out how to fix scarring, they'd only figured it out when Clint had gotten hurt during the whole Maximoff Ultron shebang.

Happy handed him the clipboard, showing they were calling in doctor Cho to do the procedure. Another nurse was using tweezers to remove the imbedded glass, Peter was pale and flushed. Obviously embarrassed being in only his boxers while medical professionals fussed over him.

May sat beside the bed, and looked up at Tony. 

"Are you alright?" She asked, Happy looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer as well. Tony was slightly bruised, some minor scratches but that was all. 

"Yea, I'm sorry about all this." Tony apologized, he thought May would be upset but she was surprisingly calm. 

"He get away?" Peter asked wearily, Tony nodded. 

"Our suits couldn't take the heat, don't worry we'll get him," Tony explained, running a hand through his hair. Peter nodded keeping his head down, wincing every now and then when a piece of glass was removed. A whine escaped his throat when the nurse rubbed the injuries down with antiseptic. 

May kissed Peter's hair in reassurance, she would have hugged him, but she feared she'd only hurt him further. Tony made Happy fetch some Stark industries merchandise, Peter would need something to wear once he was patched up. As he exited Helen cho walked in the door, greeting Tony.

She looked over at Peter, "I can get started once all the glass is removed, and he's cleaned up." She explained, she waved to Peter with a smile. 

Peter smiled embarrassed, but quietly said hello.

"It's good to see you again," Tony grinned, she returned it. "I could check you over real quick if you'd like." Tony reluctantly nodded, letting her clean his wounds, and wrap them up. By the time they'd finished up, May had been called out. Peter ushered her to go, knowing she could be fired if she didn't go.

She pressed kisses into his hair and left, it was for the best because his healing factor was kicking in quickly. Helen got to work quickly as well, removing the 108 stitches, the skin having already come together. She got her things together, fixing the rest of the wounds, leaving no scars in her wake. 

Happy handed Peter the Stark industry shirt, and Peter winced slipping it on. His healing factor held steady for his leg, his other injuries still burned, he winced pulling the shirt over the bandages. Helen perked a brow, "Spider-Man eh?"

Peter smiled bashfully, "Yeah," Helen was a geneticist so she was interested in Peter's healing and biology. But she wouldn't take notes or anything, she'd just remember for future reference. She knew if she had his powers she'd be uncomfortable around any scientist prodding her. 

Happy had explained over the phone that if needed, could she be called in to help if Peter got into another squabble. She agreed easily, promising not to disclose any of Peter's information or identity.

They shook hand's once it was over, Peter's eyes drooping. Happy grabbed the Stark sweats, sliding them up Peter's legs until the fit snuggly on his hips.

"Thank you," Peter murmured half asleep, Tony and Helen looked on as Peter settled back into the bed falling asleep. Tony felt guilty, Peter protected him, and he got hurt because of it. He got hurt by the man who Peter had warned him about, the man that he simply brushed off and told Peter to too. 

"Don't worry about it," Happy told him easily, "The kid idolizes you, plus it's probably his instinct to jump in the way of danger."

Tony nodded, settling into the chair beside Peter. He was glad the kid wasn't necessarily life threateningly injured. Except his back was badly bruised from impact, and well his blood loss, but his healing factor helped lessen those particular threats. 

Peter would be alright, and Tony was going to find Vulture and make him pay.


End file.
